When Genders Swap
by IrresistibleCookie
Summary: Phineas and Isabella have been hit by Doof's Genderswap-inator! This sudden change leaves Phineas and Isabella rethinking their lives! Will they ever turn things back to normal! Will I ever stop writing crappy summaries (the story's better than the summary)? Find out, in this 'tale', of When Genders Swap. Now on Fanfiction. Beta read by Sabrina06.
1. Gender-Switcheroo 9001

**Hey Cookies, IC here; how you doing?**

**This is the *hopefully* long-awaited gender-swap story; it's called When Genders Swap. Uncreative title, I know. This story is based on the two genderswap chapters in TWP. I added and changed some words around because the drabbles were rushed. I also added some new plot twists to better fit the story. **

**Let's go! R/R!**

**I don't own P&amp;F.**

* * *

**This A/N is from so long ago. I delayed the story quite a few times (this dates back to May 2014; luckily I changed the sign-in to the current one).**

* * *

**1\. Gender-Switcheroo 9001**

Heinz had done it. He had created the Genderswap-inator. It took quite a while to make without alerting the OWCA, or having any disruptions by Perry. He had managed to keep it a secret somehow. And now he would finally blast it...wherever he should...it was probably at Roger…

He aimed it towards his chosen target; he didn't realize Roger was standing in front of a wall of mirrors. He fired the laser...and missed. It hit the mirror. Heinz stepped back, tripped, and fell down a flight of stairs, slowly becoming more and more unconscious with each step he descended.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were planning the day's activity, when the laser from the inator hit Phineas and Isabella.

"What was that?" Phineas asked, noticing a sudden change in his voice. His assumptions were correct.

"Phineas, why do you have my voice?" Isabella asked, in Phineas' voice.

They looked at each other in fear, and screamed. They screamed in horror; maybe because there was a possibility that they could never change because of the results; but most importantly, maybe some secrets would be revealed.

Phineas looked over at Ferb, who was covering his mouth in shock. "Oh, my, lord..." he managed to get out.

**(A/N: I'll refer to Phineas and Isabella in apostrophes.)**

"Don't worry! We'll get through this!" 'Phineas' exclaimed. "Right, Isabella?"

"Uhh...sure...right?" 'Isabella' faked a smile.

"Let's get to work on the Gender Switcheroo 9001!" he exclaimed.

Isabella knew this would bring them closer together, them being Phineas and her. Maybe a like-like relationship could start, who knows.

* * *

Heinz got up, and looked at his surroundings. Amidst his cackling, he had fallen down the stairs. Quickly, he ran back up. To his surprise, the Genderswap-inator was still standing, and fully functional; so he decided to use it again. He wondered who he would hit. He hoped it would be a happy couple. He closed his eyes, pointed the inator in a random direction, and fired.

"AHHHH!" came two screams, one feminine and the other masculine.

"Perfect." he thought, as he embraced the evil within.

* * *

Those two screams had come from none other than Candace and Jeremy, now dubbed Danville's happiest and longest-lasting couple.

"What the heck!" they both thought, dazed and angry.

"PHINEAS!" Candace screamed.


	2. He's Just A Platypus

**2\. He's Just A Platypus**

"PHINEAS!"

The boy in question heard the scream and whipped around.

Candace rushed through the gate, Jeremy running to catch up with her.

"Yes, Canda-" he stopped, "Candace?"

"That's my name, twerp!" she replied, not looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked, a worried expression visible on his face.

She cast a glance at him, "Oh, you know _full_ well what happe-What happened?"

"Isabella and I were genderswapped as well..." he trailed off.

"You got hit with your own invention; ha!"

"It wasn't us!" Isabella defended.

Ferb nodded, confirming, '_Wasn't us._'

"Well then, who was it?"

Perry entered the backyard, his head down.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Ferb mumbled.

Perry looked up. Suddenly, his eyes widened; he scurried away as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Ferb, Perry showed emotion!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I know." he replied.

"And second line of the day, bro! Congrats!"

Ferb gave thumbs up.

"I have a feeling Perry's involved in this..." Candace mused.

"Don't be silly, Candace! He's just a platypus; they don't do much." Phineas pointed out.

"But you just saw him surprised and worried!"

"Your point?" Phineas raised his eyebrow.

"He's up to _something_!"

"Phineas," Jeremy interrupted, "I hate to rain on your parade, Phineas, but I think Candace is right. Perry _was_ acting a little suspicious."

Phineas perked up a little, "All right, then! Let's go check it out!"

Phineas and Isabella spotted teal hairs Perry had shed. They ran out the gate, leaving Ferb, Jeremy, and, obviously, Candace, by themselves.

"Why does no one listen to me?" she demanded, expecting an answer.

"Because you're crazy?" Ferb responded.

"Oh, shut up!" She smacked him upside the head.

"I'll give a proper answer, here." Jeremy obliged, "It's what makes you _you_, Candace!"

"Aww...thanks, Jeremy!" The two walked off, leaving Ferb standing by the tree.

"Well, I was right; that's for sure!" He ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpor-_

"No, no, no! Wrong, wrong, all wrong!" a "now-graying" Heinz exclaimed, "Take it from the top!"

The choir groaned in unison before continuing,

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpor-_

*CRASH*

He turned around, "What now?" he groaned before getting the wits scared out of him - and by wits I mean-

"WAIT A SEC!"

He turned back around, "Everyone get out!"

Certain gestures and words were exchanged as the choir packed up and left.

Heinz waited until their talking had ceased before running off towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he returned to find a snickering platypus standing in the middle of Heinz's apartment. There was a giant lump on his head.

"All right, I'm back. Normal routine, here."

"And stop laughing!"

Perry stopped.

"All right, here we go." Heinz turned around, then proceeded to turn back around and jump five feet in the air.

"Perry the Platypus?!"

Perry waved.

"I bet you're wo-What?"

Perry made a motion with his hands.

"You want the translator?" Heinz asked, to confirm. Perry nodded.

"Okay, here." Heinz dug around in his drawer before tossing Perry a small device.

Perry stuck it in his mouth and waited for Heinz to continue.

"I bet you're wondering why I have gray hair!"

"Oh, dear god, no!" Perry responded.

"If that's the only reason you want the translator-inator, hand it back!"

"Fine, I'll stop."

"No trap, today." Heinz stretched his back.

"In my forty-eight years, I've learned that old people tended to get more attention and respect than those of us in our 40s; we - or just me... - should be treated with the most respect. So I invented the Gray-Hair-Inator-3000-inator..."

Perry raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Well, I didn't come here for your newest inator scheme." Perry said.

"That's hurtful... What do you want?"

"I need to borrow your genderswapper."

"It's called the Genderswap-inator!" Heinz snapped.

"Whatever..." Perry drawled.

"And no, you may not "borrow-" Heinz did air quotes, "-it; you're probably just gonna steal it!"

"I won't; I promise!" Perry replied, making an 'X' on his chest, "Cross my heart."

"You promise?" Heinz asked, to confirm.

Perry nodded.

"Okay, fine. It's miniature now." He reached into the same drawer, digging around.

"Here you g-"

*BLAST*

Perry peeked from his spot behind the now-broken TV.

"My $1600 plasma television!" Heinz exclaimed.

"Not my fault; _you_ fired the prototype ray gun." Perry defended.

"Yeah, but _you_ made me!" Heinz responded.

Perry stuck his tongue out in reply.

*BOOM*

"And now it's in pieces. Curse you, Perry the Talking Platypus." Heinz mumbled.

After a few seconds, he looked up.

"What?" he asked, "You can go, you know."

"I want the genderswapper. Give it to me, _now_." Perry ordered.

"Okay, Perry the _Sass_-a-pus; but you gotta fight me fi-"

*POW*

"OWWWW! That hurts, Perry the Platypus!" Heinz clutched his broken nose in pain.

Perry located the inator in Heinz's drawer and ran over to the hole in the wall. He pulled out his signature glider.

"Please, call me Perry."

He flew off.

*BOOM*

An audible sigh was heard.

"And now I have to, once again, completely re-do my apartment. It's a good thing I own the building; I'd never get my damage deposit back."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, Cookies, sorry for the three-week-long wait. I was focusing on my other story, _New Girl In Town_.****

* * *

**Well, at least this DEI scene is better than the one in It All Started Out Just Fine, that's for sure!**

**Munching out since 2014.**

* * *

**Yeah, I used part of the old outro, and the full second one in general. I have four:**

**1\. GamingJustRules, out.**

**2\. IrresistibleCookie, munching out since 2014. (Early draft of third)**

**3\. Munching out since 2014.**

**And the one you Cookinators/Cookies are most familiar with at this point:**

**4\. My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems, and I'll see you all in the next chapter/story! Munching out since 2014.**

**That being said:**

**I'm IrresistibleCookie, an Anti-No-Eating-Cookies campaigner (not really) and I'm munching out!**

**#bringbackthenostalgia **

* * *

**This is the longest ending A/N so far. The longest starting A/N is in the first few chapters of Two Words, Please, which you should read as you check it out :P**

* * *

**Too many line breaks!**

* * *

**Review, please?**


	3. But Why?

**3\. But Why?**

**A/N: Final chapter! **

* * *

Perry was gliding through the air at considerable speed. He would probably get in trouble with Heinz later.

"Perry?"

Said mammal looked down. To his horror, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy and for some reason, Stacy, were on the ground looking up at him.

"Get down here!" Phineas ordered.

Guilty, Perry obeyed.

"Heyyy, Perry..." Stacy greeted awkwardly.

Perry tipped his fedora in response.

"What is this?" Phineas asked, slightly peeved. He turned to Stacy, "And why - how - do you know about this?"

"Long story." Perry replied.

Everyone jumped, "You can talk?!" Candace gawked.

"Yeah, my nemesis invented a translator."

"Wait, nemesis?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah..." The platypus trailed off, "And I have a secret lair under the house."

"Wait!" Phineas turned to his brother, "So you _didn't _build that lair?"

"I was trying to tell you all day - it wasn't me!"

"Gee, sorry."

"So, what's the story behind all of this?" Jeremy asked.

Stacy produced a pamphlet - which I immediately recognized - from her skirt pocket, "Here."

Phineas took the pamphlet from the Japanese-American girl, "So You Found Out Your Pet's A Secret Agent," He read the title, "I don't want your p-"

"Phineas, just read it," Perry prompted, "You didn't even read it the first time."

Phineas looked confused, "What do you mean the fir-"

"Just read it!"

"Okay, geez!"

_A few minutes later..._

"Hmm... so my guess is, we discovered your secret before?" Phineas asked.

We were now sitting under the tree in the backyard.

"Yeah, that's right."

"The story is?"

I sighed.

* * *

"So we were captured by Normbots?" Ferb asked the platypus.

"Correct." he answered.

* * *

"So this "second dimension" Doofenshmirtz tried to take over our dimension?" Candace asked.

"That's right!"

"And we won with our re-constructed inventions?" Phineas asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait; Isabella kissed me." Phineas asked, not believing his ears.

Everyone - except Phineas, who was shocked - smirked.

"Yep." Perry responded.

"B-But why?"

_Of course he doesn't know!_, everyone except Phineas thought.

"You don't know?" Jeremy asked.

"N-No. What's so funny?"

Candace slapped Ferb, who was snickering, upside his head. He immediately stopped, "Isabella has had a crush on you for the past five years!" he revealed.

"And no one told me?!"

"Guys don't talk about feelings." the Brit responded.

The redhead looked around at the other males present. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Besides," Ferb continued, "It was really obvious!"

"Well, now you know..."

Everyone jumped.

"Isabella? Where have you been for the past few minutes?" Candace asked.

"Right here..." the young girl replied, "What, you didn't notice me?"

"Yeah..." Phineas replied.

"Well, to get this over with," Isabella suddenly kissed him.

A few seconds later, she pulled back, to find Phineas, frozen in shock. She giggled, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of it.

"W-What happened?" he asked, slowly coming to realization.

Once there,

"YOU KISSED ME!" he shouted, "OH MY GOSH, YOU KISSED ME!" He ran into the house giggling.

Candace turned to the grinning girl, "I think he likes you back."

* * *

"All right, I'm back!"

Everyone looked up to find Phineas.

"So... the Gender Switcheroo 9001?" Phineas asked.

"Oh!" Perry exclaimed, "Here, shoot yourselves with my nemesis' inator."

"Gun?"

"Harmless inator."

"It's not harmless!" Phineas exclaimed, "Look what it did to us!" He indicated Candace, Jeremy, Isabella and himself.

"I know," Perry replied, "but it's not harmless."

"Fine." Phineas replied, "Everyone genderswapped, stand in front of the ray." Said genderswapped got up and positioned themselves.

"All right, here we go!" Perry fired the ray.

There was a blast of white light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

* * *

"We're back! WOO!" Phineas cheered.

"So, Phineas,"

Phineas stopped cheering and turned around, "Yes, Isabella?"

"Would you like to, um, finish what we started?" she asked.

Phineas grinned, "Yes, please." The two went into the house and soon enough, there was the sound of fierce lip-smacking.

"Ah, young love." Ferb smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your opinions on the short story? Tell me when you review :P**

**See y'all in NGIT!**

**-IC**


End file.
